Madison's Cousin
by R i v e r B l e u
Summary: CCSIY Crossover.When Madison's cousin Kagome comes over for visit strange things start to happen and how does she know Julian and Tori?…Pairings: KagxTori, MadxEli, SakxLi,
1. WHAT?

Madison's Cousin 

Summary: CCSIY Crossover.When Madison's cousin Kagome comes over for visit strange things start to happen and how does she know Julian and Tori?…Pairings: KagxTori, MadxEli, SakxLi,

A/N: Hi this is MischiefMaiden…I don't really know what to say here so…on with the story!

(Thoughts)

"Speaking"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" screamed a very ticked off Kagome "What the heck do you mean I'm moving!" she continued.

"Calm down Kagome now I know this may come as shock to you but you have to move in with your cousin Madison for a while" Kagome's Mom said in a calm voice (I hope she will understand).

"Why the heck do I HAVE to move in with cousin Madison? I mean I don't mind moving in with Madison she's my favorite cousin but I'd like to know why I have to move in with her" Kagome said in a more calm voice now. "Well you see your cousin Kikyo is coming to visit and well…remember last time she came over?" her mom said in a hushed tone.

Flashback

"Hi Kikyo! Wanna play ghost detective with us?" Asked a 7 year old Kagome

" Ghosts? Ha! Wake up Kagome! There are NO such things as GHOSTS!" screamed a 7 year old Kikyo making a 3 year old Souta cry.

"Yes there are!" Lil Kagome screamed back

Long story short by the end of the visit cousin Kikyo ended up with a broken leg and a black eye courtesy Kagome and the You-mess-with-my-little-brother-and-you-get-hurt Company.

End Flashback

"No not really why?" she lied

"Okay Kagome heres the REAL truth your name isnt really Kagome Lynn Higurashi its Kagome Lynn Taylor and Madison isn't really your cousin…she's your sister…"

Flashback

"Congratulations Miss Taylor it's a girl and by god she the healthiest little girl I've ever seen!" said the doctor that helped deliver the baby.

"I wish I had a daughter like you Sonomi" A young Miss Higurashi said (Why does everyone always call her Kun-Loun?For now I'll just call Miss Higurashi Kamiko it means Little Turtle if your wondering here I got the name I got it from I need to ask you a favour" Sonomi said

"S-sure Sonomi-chan w-what is it?" Kamiko replied

"C-could you take care of her please I-I just want her to have a normal life please Kamiko…do it for her…" Sonomi pleaded

"A-alright but you should name her…after all you are her mom…" Kamiko said

"Well the doctors said that she's the healthiest baby he's ever seen and she is beautiful so…I guess I will name her Kagome…yes Kagome…"

End Flashback

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! SO ALL THESE YEARS WHAT YOU TOLD ME ABOUT HOW **YOU **GAVE BIRTH TO ME WAS JUST A LIE?" yelled a very angry Kagome

"all these years you've been keeping me from my mom?" she continued

"Now now Kagome just be reasonable-" said Miss Higurashi in a calm voice

"Be reasonable? Be reasonable! How can I be reasonable I just found out that my mom really isnt my mom, my evil not cousin is coming over,my little brother really isnt my brother, and that my real family is one of THE richest people in Japan!" shouted Kagome

"Well if you do go there you'll get to see Tori…you remember Tori don't you? Madison's bestfriends Brother Tori?" Miss.Higurashi said

"Well….."

Flashback

"Happy Birthday To You You Smell Like The Zoo! Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Too You!" Sang a 5 year old Madison, Rita, Chelsea, and Nikki as a 5 year old Sakura blew out the candles on her cake.

If you looked closer you would've seen an 11 year-old Kagome go up the stairs to explore the house. (In case you're wondering what she's wearing she's wearing a white T-shirt with overalls, white socks, and has her hair in 2 braids)

Suddenly she heard Bzzzzting, Beeping, and Zapping coming from the room right next to her so being the curious person she was she opened the door only to find an 11 year old Tori and Julian playing Street Fighter 2.

"Hey didn't you read the sign it say 'No GIRLS ALLOWED' cant you read" said mini Tori in an annoyed voice(That's what I'm gonna call em mini Kagome, mini Tori, and mini Julian).

"Yes can you! Hey youknow what? I bet you put that sign up because your just afraid a girl will come along and beat you at one of your video games"mini Kagome said to mini Tori while smirking "Oh really well then lets see if your as good as you say ,me, you and Street Fighter 2 right now" said mini Tori completely forgetting about Julian.

"Alright I accept your challenge" mini Kagome said as she took the game controller from Julian. Long story short Kagome won.

End Flashback

Flashback

"But I don't wanna go in there with him/her!" yelled a 12 year old Kagome and Tori. It was Christmas and Madison was having a party so guess who she invited? You guessed it she invited Tori and Kagome.

They were playing Truth or Dare and guess what? Someone had asked Kagome if she liked Tori as a crush or even as friend she said no then some other person whispered something to person number one and dared Tori to stay in a closet with Kagome for 5 minutes.

"Grrr…. Why did I have to be stuck with a brat like you!" said Tori as he turned his back on Kagome. (In case your wondering it's a walk in closet because it is Madison's house and he turned around so his back is turned)

Suddenly he heard sniffles coming from behind him, he turned around and saw Kagome sitting a corner crying. "Hey brat what's wrong?" Tori asked Kagome.

"" Sniff Well if you really sniff wanna know sniff my best friend Sango liked you and sniff since we knew eachother from the birthday one day she told me about you then II told her I already knew you and she…she thought we were together and she turned on me! She turned all my friends against me making them think I did all these mean things to them but I didn't! I- I just kept on trying to tell her that you and I werent together b-but she just wouldn't listen a-and now everybody at school thinks I don't care about anybody and-and…oh never mind just leave me alone!" Kagome said as she continued to cry.

"Wow You've got one messed up life" Was Tori's oh-so-intelligent reply.

" 'Wow You have a messed up life' thats all you can say? What kind of insensitive jerk are you?" Kagome yelled in his face so their faces were only inches apart.

"Jeez you don't have to bite my head off!" screamed Tori they were no nose to nose. Suddenly the door swung open and everyone peeked in and saw "Um…are we interrupting something?" Madison said.

Just then Kagome and Tori noticed how close they were and pushed away from eachother like the other was hot fire.

End Flashback

Miss. Higurashi shoved 4 suite cases in Kagome's arms and 1 train ticket.

"Fine I'll go but its not because ill get to see Tori got it!" she yelled as she went out the door. If someone looked in the window just then they would have seen Miss. Higurashi doing the happy dance…but why?

End Chapter

A/N: Don't worry I know she may seem a little crazy in this chapter but you'll find out why she was doing it in one of the next chapters…


	2. Street Fighter 2

At Sakura's House

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello?" answered Sakura "Oh yeah she's here…okay sure hold on please…Madison your mom she wants to talk to you" Sakura said as she handed Madison the phone.

" Oh Hi mom…really? Okay mom…I know bye…love you too…bye" Madison said as she put the pink phone down.

" Guys that was my mom she-" Madison was cut off.

"What did she want?'" Kero asked tilting his head (Me: Awwwwww sooo Kawaii! Keroberos: eye twitching)

"I was getting to that!" she yelled, "anyways my mom said that my cousin Kagome is coming over and that she's gonna be staying for a while" Madison said while scratching the back of her head. (Hey it rhymed!)

Suddenly Tori came down the stairs talking to Julian then he heard "What the brat is coming over! Oh no!" said Tori as he slapped his forehead.

"Why? Whats so bad about her?" Sakura asked Tori ignoring Julian.

"Well…. it all started on your 6th birthday… " Tori started

(Basically Tori is just explains the flashbacks…you know the birthday and the locked in a closet thing? Well anyways back to the story!)

After the Explanations

By the end of the explanations everyone exept Tori and Julian were like 0.o.

"And I always had this feeling that she liked me but…she didn't look pretty so I never gave her a chance and I'll bet she's still that messy-haired overall wearing tomboy!"

Suddenly the doorbell rang "Ah! That must be her! Quick make up an excuse for me!" Tori said as he ran upstairs and Madison went to open the door.

When she opened it she saw a pretty girl looking about 15 or 16 with blue eyes, and raven black hair at the door wearing a yellow tank top, blue short shorts, and had a reddish blackish bag (You know like one of those small bags that you sometimes you use to hike or travel). Just then the girl screamed and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh Madison is that you?" Kagome said as she hugged Madison. "Huh? K-Kagome?" Madison asked, " No I'm the toothfairy! Of course it's me silly!" Kagome said as she said introduced herself to everyone there.

Suddenly Kagome noticed someone was missing. "Hey where's Tori?" Kagome asked. "Oh he's not here…he went out with his girlfriend" said Sakura.

"Oh really?" Kagome said obviously not believing it, "Well then I guess I'll just go and explore the town city whatever…if you guys need me I'll be at penguin park at 7:00" Kagome said walking out the door, Little did they know Kagome was planning something but the question was what?

"Whew I thought she wouldn't buy it" Sakura exclaimed as she sat down on a loveseat. " I don't know…" Madison stated with a worried look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Julian asked (bet you forgot all about him…lol shame on you) "Well if I know my cousin and I know her pretty well she's probably planning something if she's going to explore the town.

" What do you think she's planning?" Said Sakura in a worried voice. "I don't know but she said that she was gonna explore the town and she would never do that unless she's planning something. 'Hmmm…so she's gonna be at penguin park at 7:00…that gives me just about enough time to get her a welcoming present…wait a minute why am I getting her a welcoming present? Oh well' thought Tori as he came out of his hiding spot. (He was hiding behind the stairs eavesdropping)

"Oh hey guys did she leave already?" Tori asked, "Yea you just missed her" Madison said in a bored tone. "Oh well I'm gonna be out for a while" Tori said in a nervous voice. "What for? It's none of our birthdays yet?" Sakura asked in a know-it-all tone. "Oh I'm just gonna be running some errands for an out of town friend" Tori stated quickly.

"Do you need any help?" Julian asked, "Uh…no that's okay…well I'll just be going now Bye!" he said as he rushed out the door.

With Kagome

''Hmm…strange…for the past hour I felt that someone was following me but whenever I turn around nobody's there'' Kagome muttered to herself. Little did she know that someone WAS watching her, he just kept hiding when she turned around. Just then she went into a video game / video store. 'Hmmm…hat's she up to?' thought a certain someone with brown eyes and brown hair (If you don't know who it is yet its Tori…By the way no Tori still hasn't seen what she looks like yet he's only seen her from behind)

Just as he was about to go into the store Kagome came out but all he could see was the game Street Fighter 3. 'Ha! So I see she still remembers me! Perfect!' Thought Tori while smirking.

"Oi Hey Brat!" he called out, Suddenly Kagome turned around making Tori's jaw drop. 'Wow! S-she's hot!' he thought (A/N: hey it rhymed Tori: Pokes erase that! A/N: Sorry no can do! Runs away screaming Pokey murderer You know like bloody murderer?).

"Grrr…Okay who said that!" Kagome said as she turned around and made her hand into a fist. Suddenly she noticed a really cute guy right behind her,_ but _unlike Tori her jaw didn't drop.

"Oh…um… T-that was me that said that…its me Tori remember Sakura's older brother?" he said rubbing the back of his neck out of embarrassment. "Oh…Hi Tori…" she said back to him while blushing.

"So…I see you remember me," he said pointing at Street Fighter 3. "Yeah" she replied, "Sooo…. You want a rematch or are you still to embarrassed that a girl beat you?" she challenged him. "You're on"

End Chapter

A/N: Sooo…what do ya think? Review Please!

P.S Thank you Sweeteen19 and The Spiked Dragon! You guys are my first reviewers!


	3. Authors NoteMust Read

Sorry people but I cant really move my wrist that much since someone fell on it cough RYAN cough it sorta hurts right now so it might take a little bit until I write another chapter…sorry…well…um…incase anybody cares about how it happened it's at the bottom of the page under the line…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so school just ended and I was walking down the stairs (My class is on the 3rd floor) while talking to my friend who was standing right beside me anyways the whole staircase was packed we were all squished then all of a sudden everyone stopped moving, then I thought wtf?!? Then when I turned around (Because when everyone stopped me and my friend were separated) this big guy came up behind two of his friends then he was like "Okay now someone push me really hard" then guess what?

Someone did push him so then he stepped on my foot slipped he and his friends fell on top of me, I fell on two other guys and this is the most embarrassing part! Then when I fell I fell ontop of some other guy and my bracelet got caught on his jacket! It was sooo embarrassing! Then one of the teachers started to yell she's like "STOP! I'm sick of seeing you all fall down the stairs!" Well it was her fault for stopping us in the first place! Bitch…


	4. Ice cream

AN: Hey everyone! It's me! Sorry, I know it's been four years since I updated this and it only had two chapters. I didn't think anyone wanted to read this anymore so I let it hang but I'm gonna finish this story now!

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

"Haha! Take that Loser!" Kagome laughed as she roundhouse kicked Tori's character. Tori groaned as he tried to fight back. He had forgotten how good she was at this game.

Kagome beat him two minutes later and had gone to fetch some victory ice cream from the freezer. Tori chased after her.

"Hey! You can't just raid someone's fridge without asking!" he said taking her bowl of ice cream away. She rolled her eyes and pulled out another spoon. "Too bad then," she said taking a scoop of ice cream from the bowl.

Just as she was about to go for another scoop he held the bowl up above her head so she couldn't reach. She frowned and tried to jump for it but he was just too tall.

"Grrrr! That's just not nice!" she pouted. Tori couldn't help but stare as she bit her lip. She was just too cute. She looked back up at him and noticed he was staring at her. "What are you looking at bub?" she snapped. He blushed and started to walk away.

_'Hmmmm…should I go for it or should I just get another bowl…?' _she thought as she watched him walk away. _'Oh to hell with it!' _she shrugged and ran towards Tori.

He had heard something but before he could turn around Kagome had glomped him. He was so caught off guard he almost dropped the bowl of ice cream.

He yelled for her to let go. She said no, not until he gave her back her ice cream. "Why don't you just get another bowl?" he asked her, she was still clinging onto his back and the ice cream was starting to melt. "This is more fun" she whispered in his ear. He sucked in a breath.

_'Damn, that was hot' _he blushed. Before she could even react, Kagome felt herself pressed against the wall with her legs wrapped around Tori's waist.

He had set down the bowl and had his hands on either side of her. "Why did you come back?" he questioned. His eyes met hers and they got lost in each other's eyes.

_'Wow…he's so close, I can smell his cologne, it's nice…oh shoot! What am I thinking!' _Kagome mentally scolded herself for thinking that about him. _'She looks like she's thinking about something important…damn she's cute…She smells like peaches' _he though as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Kagome froze. _'What is he doing?'_. She stiffened as she felt his breath on her neck. She felt his arms wrap themselves around her waist as he pulled her closer. _'Oh my God! What's he doing? Damn! Why does this feel so right! My heart is beating so fast! What's going on?' _she looked down at him, he looked so relaxed.

"Um…Tori?" she stuttered. He brought his head back up and she could see that he was blushing. "What's w-" before she could finish her sentence he had kissed her!

She blushed as she felt his lips on hers. She felt his arms tighten around her as he moved from her mouth down to her neck. She bit back a moan as he nipped and sucked on her neck. "T-Tori!" she gasped as she felt his tongue run across her skin. She grabbed onto the back of his shirt as he continued his attack on her neck.

Slowly he made his way back from her neck to her lips. She felt his tongue lick her bottom lip for entrance. She teased him by keeping her lips shut. His hand found it's way inside her shirt and she gasped. He took this opportunity and they were in a heated make-put session before they knew it.

They finally broke apart for air and were both breathing heavily. Kagome unwrapped her legs from his waist and leaned against the wall looking anywhere but at Tori.

Tori was still leaning over her with his hands on the wall on either side of her. Just then they heard laughter from outside and the door swung open. "I told you not to eat that funnel cake! The guy making it didn't seem too hygienic!" Sakura scolded Li.

She, Madison, Li and Eli had all gone to the amusement park and Li had gotten sick on one of the rides after eating a bad funnel cake from some shady guy. Li's face was still a little green; Sakura and Eli had helped him walk all the way from the park.

They all stopped as they saw Tori and Kagome. "Uh, hi Tori, you didn't tell me you had a friend over" Sakura said somewhat awkwardly. Kagome buried her face in her hands. Tori blushed, "it's not what it looks like!" Kagome said still blushing.

"Kagome?" Madison questioned. Kagome looked up and smiled when she saw her cousin, er, sister. "Madison!" she squealed. She pushed herself out of Tori's arms and ran over to hug her sister.

"Oh Maddie I missed you!" she giggled as she spun Madison around in her arms. She accidentally bumped into Eli as she was spinning. She stopped and they almost fell down.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized, setting Madison down. Li had lain down on the couch and Sakura had gone to get him some medicine and a wet towel.

"It's no problem, I'm Eli-" she cut him off before he could finish. "That's nice to know, um, sorry but I have to steal Madison away for now! Sorry again! Bye!" she spoke before taking Madison's hand and running out of the house. _  
_  
"What was that?" Eli said more to himself than anybody else. Sakura walked back in with Li's medicine.

"Hey, why is there a bowl of melted ice cream down here?"

AN: Ta-da! Chapter 3! Sorry again for not updating sooner! Like I said up there at the beginning! I didn't think anyone wanted to read this anymore!


	5. AUTHORESS NOTE: FAN EXPO

AUTHORESS NOTE!

Tomorrow is FAN EXPO. I bought a Deluxe Pass so I'll be cosplaying for all three days. I'll do my best to update this weekend. Anyways, from this moment on until I go to sleep I'll be working nonstop on new chapters for Chrysallis, The Show Must Go On and Madison's Cousin.

I hope some of you are also going! IF some of you are going then I'll be dressed in a Gothic Lolita/Maid Outfit and I'll have a giant Whirly Pop and a white leather bag that says "L: Change the World"

So if any of you are going, look for me C;


	6. A Date?

An: Chapter 5 of MC! Woo !

-

"Kagome!" Madison called. "Kagome hold on! You're hurting me!" she cried. Kagome stopped and let go of her sister. "I'm sorry Maddie, I just really wanted to get away from there" Kagome apologized. "What for?' Madison asked worriedly. Kagome gazed at her new sister and smiled.

"I'll tell you when you're older, kid" she said before walking away. "Hey Kagome! Where are you going? My house is this way!" Madison said pointing in the opposite direction Kagome started walking. She turned around and started walking with Madison back to her new home.

"So…" Madison and Kagome said at the same time. "You go first" they did it again. "I'll go first" Kagome spoke. Madison nodded. "Do you know why I'm here?" she asked, Madison shook her head.

_'Hmmm, so they didn't tell her yet…' _Kagome thought to herself. She wondered how she was going to explain it to her. "Well to put it bluntly, I'm your sister" she stated. Madison stopped walking.

"Maddie? You okay?" Kagome asked worriedly. She put her hand on Madison's shoulder. "How long?" Madison asked shakily. "What?" Kagome was confused. How long what? "How long have you known?" she spat.

Kagome stepped back. This was not the Madison she was use to. She was use to kind and caring Madison, the docile girl who always smiled. "I just found out about it" Kagome explained.

Madison lifted her head and Kagome saw tears in her eyes. "I hate it when people keep secrets from me" she whispered. Kagome held Madison in her arms. She felt Madison wrap her arms around her torso. "I'll never keep secrets from you" she said softly.

"I can't believe you're my sister" Madison cried. "Well now that you think about it, we do look alike" Kagome chuckled. She heard Madison laugh as well.

Kagome and Madison spent the rest of the week getting to know each other better. Even though they were sisters now, they had been cousins just a few days ago and they needed a lot of catching up to do.

"So then what happened?" Madison asked laughing. "T-then he-he-hahahaha! H-he opened the door and instead of slime or water spilling on him it was honey! He was sticky for the whole day!" Kagome explained in between laughs.

She was just telling her sister about the pranks she use to pull on her teachers and fellow classmates back in the day.

"So do you ever do any of that stuff?' she asked. Madison shook her head. "Good. You shouldn't, it's very bad" she said sternly. "But you use to do it" Madison protested.

"Yes I did, and you should learn from my mistakes. In other words, do as I say, not as I do" she explained. Madison still had a confused look on her face.

_'She reminds me of Tori when she does that…' _she thought her herself. She hadn't seen or spoken to Tori the whole week. She was too embarrassed to even be in the same room as him.

_Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
If I ever need someone to come along  
whose gonna comfort me and keep me strong?_

"That's me!" she said before answering her phone. "Hey hey it's Kagome!" she greeted. _"Hey" _she froze. She knew that voice. _"Hey, it's, uh, Tori" _he spoke awkwardly. "How'd you get my number?" she hissed.

_"What's with the hostility?" _he spat back. "Sorry, that came off meaner than I meant" she said not really meaning it. _"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow?" _Kagome gulped. "Like a date?"_ "Yeah…" _he said softly.

Her heart started beating a mile a minute. She got up and walked to her room, leaving behind a confused Madison. "Um…" should she really do this? I mean sure they made out _once_. He was asking her out on a date! She started pacing in her room.

"Y-yeah, sure! I mean sure, I'd love to" she stuttered. _'Real smooth Kagome' _she scolded. _"Great! I'll pick you up at noon tomorrow!" _he said before hanging up.

Kagome sighed and leaned against the wall. She had a date with Tori Avalon. Wow. Hot damn. She heard a knock on her door. "Come in" she called and watched as Madison crouched down beside her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "I have a date with Tori tomorrow" she answered automatically. Immediately she felt herself being pulled up and pushed into her walk in closet.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Why are you stripping me?" she yelled as she felt her clothes disappearing. "I'm helping you pick out an outfit for your date!" Madison explained as she flung a number of clothes and outfits at her sister. 

After _many _hours of outfit searching, Kagome and Madison finally found one they agreed on. It was a simple yellow spaghetti strap tank top, blue Capri jeans and a pair of sandals. "I can't believe it took us _hours _just to find this!" she groaned as Madison started working on her make-up.

"The date is tomorrow! Why are you dressing me up today?" she whined.

"It's fun"

_Oh dear Lord, WHAT have I gotten myself into?_

-

AN: Sorry for the short Chap.


End file.
